Generation Ghost
by srebak
Summary: It's been 15 years since the events of "Phantom Planet" and Danny has started a new life with his true love, Sam. But when Evil begins to once again show its face in both Amity Park and the Ghost Zone, the new hope may rest in laps of his three young children. This idea was inspired by this picture:
1. Chapter 1

We open the episode within the Ghost Zone, where we see a female ghost, with a surprisingly uncanny resemblance to Vlad Plasmius. She is currently gloating about having pilfered an ancient Ghost Zone artifact, with which she intends to use for obviously nefarious purposes. But just then, she is attacked by the Fenton Spectre Speeder, being driven by three young children. The tallest of them jumps out and does an amazing trick, HE GOES GHOST! His ghostly appearance is somewhat inverted from Danny's, but a striking resemblance can be seen. This boy then does battle with the evil ghost woman, (who the boy even refers to as Plasmius). But when she proves too fast and strong to handle alone, the girl of the three also joins the fray, while the youngest of them drives the speeder. She also GOES GHOST, except this girl however bears a striking resemblance to Sam. The 2 ghost children battle the female Plasmius and eventually retrieve the artifact she stole, much to her infuriation. The three children return to the human world and reveal themselves as the children of Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom. We then hear a voice over of all three of the ghost hybrids, as they begin to recall how they got to this point in their lives.

* * *

It's been 15 years after the "Disasteroid Evasion" and Danny is no longer hunted by humanity, he's praised as a hero throughout the world and he has even settled down with Sam. This has led to the two of them having three children; Jack (their first born), Lilith (the middle child) and David (the youngest). Danny has since continued his obligation as a Ghostly hero and protector Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. As to his family, all seems wel1. Sam has become a bit more calm and collective over the years and their children are all a sweet bunch, but also pretty different. Jack is a bright lad, but a bit of a troublemaker, Lilith (or Lily as she's been nicknamed) is a sweet and honest little girl, but a bit of a perfectionist. Their younger brother David is a shy but highly intelligent boy.

* * *

But one thing about them has remained the same, despite the fact that their father is an Artificial Half-Ghost Hybrid, the Fenton three (as they are often referred to as) have yet to show any signs of being part ghost. Though Jack displays some ghost traits ("Snow White Hair and Glowing Green Eyes"), neither he or his little siblings can do anything their father can. Though Sam and Danny are actually happy of this, the last thing they wanted was for their children to be involved in the dangerous world of the Paranormal. Unfortunately it's because of this, that Jack and David are often picked on by Don Baxter (Dash's son), while Lily is tormented by Helena Baxter (Paulina's daughter). The Fenton Three have been called "No-Ghosts", "Ecto rejectos" and "Paranormal dweebs" (which weren't particularly good nicknames, but they stung all the same).

* * *

Though some people at their school; Casper Elementary, are actually very nice to them, particularly a 6th grader named Eliza (whom Jack has a crush on). But unfortunately, that doesn't completely make their pain and outcast feeling go away. But lately, Jack has been having strange feelings, ones he can't truly explain. Lily has been feeling a similar way, but David has been feeling just fine. And being of such sound condition, David suggests that his brother and sister go see their Aunt Jazz.

* * *

They go to see their Aunt and she feels that these are all signs of them having ghost powers. Naturally, Jack and Lily highly doubt that, but David feels that it's actually very plausible. Their father only got his ghost powers quickly because they were artificially introduced to his system. But the three of them have theirs within their genes through blood line, so it's possible that their ghost abilities have been dormant inside them and are just now starting to manifest themselves (David was always the smartest of the three).

* * *

Although, that doesn't explain why his aren't revealing themselves, but that is a question for another time. Jazz decides that this warrants more investigation, so they pay a visit to the lab of Grandma and Grandpa Fenton. They were out at the moment, so Jazz and the kids use some of their ghost scanning equipment themselves (fortunately, after finding out their son was half-ghost, Jack and Maddie have patented some of their lab equipment to be safe for examination subjects).

* * *

After a few tests, they all prove to be positive for Jack and Lily; they prove that traces of ghost DNA are indeed within their Genetic structure. But they all prove negative for David; they prove that his DNA is that of a regular human. Though disappointed, David does not let that distract him from the main focus, his big brother and sister. When the computers show that the Ghost portion of their DNA is expanding irregularly, David is given the impression that 2 possibilities are inevitable, either Jack and Lily will be able to transform at will like their father or the Ghost Gene will continue to grow until it has overwhelmed their systems.

* * *

Jazz suggests that they tell Danny and Sam right away and David agrees. But Jack and Lily are afraid that if their parents find out about this, they'll do something to take away their powers. David is quick to point out that, considering there's a chance that their lives are at stake that would probably be a good thing.

* * *

But even still Jack and Lily both agree that they don't want to remove the very things that make them special. Jazz tries to console them by telling them that's not true, but to no avail. Nevertheless, Jazz highly suggests they speak with their parents immediately, given the circumstances. Reluctantly, they both agree that their aunt his right. So they head back to Danny's penthouse (bought for him as a gift for saving all of Australia from a generic Koala Ghost). Only to discover that it was in complete shambles and both Danny and Sam are gone. The only thing they find in this mess is a card, a card with a purple, stylized V. The flashback ends for now, when the Fenton three hear their mother calling them for dinner.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

The episode opens up with the Fenton three enjoying a dinner with their parents and their dog, Cujo II. When Sam notices that her children have their minds elsewhere while they eat, she asks sweetly

* * *

"Jack, Lilith, David, is something wrong? You seem to be spaced out".

Jack replies by telling her that they were just remembering "Day one", Sam is quick to understand and says that that was quite a day. Then their Father, Danny himself, asks if they did anything unusual today. They reply with

"Passed a test"(Jack),

"Actually tried the school Meatloaf" (Lily)

And

"Foiled another of Plasmius' scheme" (David).

Danny then shrugs and says that this new "Plasmius" is just as bad as the original. Meanwhile, the female ghostly villain, whom the Fenton trio did battle with earlier, returns to her dwellings at the tallest building in Amity Park, then starts angrily ranting about her loss at the hands of the Fenton Three. "Blast those Ecto-Brats, every time i attack or steal anything, I always find those three there, waiting for me!" She says. Then she does a very familiar trick, like the Fenton 3, she transforms to the form of a young human woman, revealing her to be a halfa, just like Danny and Vlad. She then turns to a painting of the original Plasmius, Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius. She begins to speak to it, saying that she apologizes, "father". Yes it's true; this woman is Mallory Young, adopted daughter of Danny's archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad found her when she was very young, adopted her and raised her as a daughter. She was always a bright girl, so it was only a matter of time before she discovered Vlad's secret. Wanting to thank him for taking her in, she wants to aid him in anything he does, in anyway she can. So, per her wishes, Vlad infused her with a sample of his ghost DNA, thus granting her his abilities. However, this transfusion had a slight effect on her sanity. She began to have a desire to destroy, and kill, just for fun.

* * *

To help her hone her new powers, Vlad sent her into the Ghost Zone to train. There she has remained for 2 to 3 years, growing stronger and more in control of her Ghost abilities. But it was in this time that the events of original series occurred and it was only a matter of time before she heard one name over and over, Danny Phantom. It was in this time that the events of "Phantom Planet" occurred and Vlad was banished from the very Earth itself.

* * *

Upon emerging from the Ghost Zone, she heard about what happened to Vlad and how Danny is now a hero to all. This pushes Mallory more over the edge and she not only swears to avenge her father, but that Danny Phantom and all those close to him will suffer like never before. But Mallory was patient and knew she had to wait, to bide her time, then she'd strike. She didn't know how she'd attack, but she would when the opportunity arised. Since Vlad didn't make the fact that he had a daughter public knowledge (not even to his legion on Danny clones, Danielle included), Mallory was able to assume control over VladCo (Vlad's business chain) via a hostile takeover. From there, Mallory's financial power in the world grew to the equivalent of Vlad himself. To ensure that no one would make the connection between her and Vlad, she kept her birth name of Mallory Young.

* * *

Nowadays, Mallory is one of the wealthiest businesswomen in the World. But as her ghost self; she is the most feared Ghost villains in the Ghost Zone and Earth. Due to her slight sociopathic mind disorder, she has used her ghost powers to wreak havoc on the world. Naturally Danny was there to save the day, but the attacks were so random, he can't piece them together and trace the attacker, thus leaving Mallory in the clear and free to rule her business empire.

* * *

But she is seen here, apologizing for failing to follow in her father's footsteps and failed to retrieve the artifact she lost to the "Phantoms" (yet another nickname for the children). This makes her remember to when she first met her adolescent arch-foes.

* * *

She was living her civilian lifestyle as a ruthless businesswoman. Doing the usual; yelling at her employees, yakking it up with the secretaries, etc. But then she started to need to unwind, so she used her state-of-the-art monitors to hack into security cameras all around Amity Park. When she got to Casper Elementary, she makes a shocking discovery, three young children who bear a somewhat uncanny resemblance to someone from the past, Danny Phantom. After that, Mallory hacks into the School's student records and looks up all the information on these three. Upon learning their relation to Danny and Sam, Mallory sees the chance she's been waiting 15 years for, a chance for revenge.

* * *

Almost immediately, she exits her office via her helicopter and heads to a mountain range outside of Amity Park, there she enters a secret base (financed by her) and his greeted by her staff of guards and her 2 assistants. And those two are none other than O and K, former agents of the Guys in White. After much failure and humiliation at the hands of Danny and other ghosts, the Government had begun to doubt the competence of the Guys in White. Especially after their radical activities in "Reality Trip", "Double-Cross my Heart" and "Eye for an Eye". But what really hit them hard was how useless they were during the Disasteroid incident (the government already cut them some slack for not doing anything during Pariah Dark's attack). After that and the fact that they had to rely on Ghosts to save the day, the Guys in White official lost government approval and funding. After that, the organization slowly fell apart and eventually disbanded and all the agents (including O and K) were out of the job.

* * *

Now, desperate for employment, K and O found themselves under Mallory's employment (they even know her ghost secret). She comes to them to tell them that the time has come to put "Project: Enemy Ecto" (a project she has been preparing in secret with the sole object to fight and destroy Danny and his family) into action. Now that she knows that Danny Phantom had children, she plans to strike Danny much in the same way she feels he hurt her. This brings us to what happened during the time it took the Fenton 3 and their Aunt to do their tests.

* * *

During this time, Mallory sends 15 ghost troopers (experiments her scientists had created in genetic labs) to Danny's penthouse and secretly they sneak in and attack Danny and Sam En Masse. They somehow manage to subdue them with neural inhibitors. After which, they capture them and take them away, 3 soldiers begin to wreck the living room and one soldier leaves the card that Jack, Lily and David found. The Flashback ends with Mallory still facing the painting of her father, we then cut back to Danny's penthouse, where the Fenton three have finished dinner and have sat down in front of the TV. Lily then points out that it was good thing that the TV was fixed, since it was destroyed during the raid.

* * *

We then flashback to when the Fenton 3 and their Aunt came to find the place trashed. Jazz takes a look at the card and in shock, concludes that this is the work of only one person; Vlad Plasmius. Nevertheless, Jack and his siblings agree that they have to take action, now!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

We open this episode with the trio still watching TV, Lily even making a comment about how entertaining Friday night television has gotten over the years. But Jack replies by saying that it is nowhere near as exciting as their Wednesday was a week 1/2 ago. David agrees, as they flashback once more to their first adventure.

* * *

We see them still looking at the card left at the scene of the crime and pondering how it's possible for Vlad to be back. Nevertheless, Jack and his family agree that they have to act now and they prepare to mount a rescue, naturally Jazz agrees to help.

* * *

Though there's no time to fetch their grandparents, they still set out to get back up for this rescue. Their first stop was at the Mayoral mansion of their Godfather, Tucker Foley. But when they got there, they see that the place is in just as much a mess as their own home. And like their own home, they find one thing, a card with a purple stylized V. They conclude that this can only mean that whoever got their parents got their "Uncle Tucker" too.

* * *

Just then, Lily suddenly breaths a blue substance, Jazz informs her that this is an ability called a "Ghost sense". One that as she informs her, lets her know when a ghost is nearby. This is proven when a massive Ghost mutant assaults them out of nowhere (yet another of Mallory's 9,000 ghost mutant minions).

* * *

Although the Fenton three are prepared to fight, Jazz stops them and tells them to stay back while she takes care of things. Jazz then begins to barrage the ghost with a series of kicks and punches, all while wearing anti-Ecto gloves and boots (she brought them for their rescue of Sam and Danny). After which, Jazz seemingly defeats the ghost, but then it begins to get back up and attempts to attack Jazz from behind. But when he does, out of fear for his aunt, Jack fires a beam of Ectoplasmic energy at the creature, as much his shock as everyone else's, David points out that Jack's energy beams and Lily's Ghost sense both mean their powers are beginning to develop more. But after Jack blasts it, the ghost mutant deteriorates into goo and Lily berates her older brother, because they could've questioned this creature and see if they could find their parents. Jack retaliates by pointing out that Lily didn't do much to help; she didn't even warn them of the ghost attack in time. Fortunately, Jazz intervenes by saying "With your parents missing in action, we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves", Jack and Lily both agree and immediately apologize.

* * *

With that settled, David hacks into Tucker's security cameras and replays what happened in the last few hours, which is how long he estimates it has been between the time he and his family arrived and when Tucker was taken (David has a keen mind and that has even helped him skip to Lily's grade). After replaying the tapes, the Fenton 3 and their aunt Jazz learn that Tucker was subdued by a trio of ghost mutants.

* * *

Clearly they knew how to bring him down so they all knew they'd need a wild card to save them all. So their next stop is their First Cousin, Danielle Fenton aka Dani Phantom (she moved back to Amity Park a week after the Disasteroid Incident. This was another idea courtesy of another fan with a good idea). They pay a visit to Danielle at her dorm at PU (Paranormal University), only to find the Campus under attack by more Ghost mutants. The students and Faculty are being evacuated, while Danielle is seen fighting off this horde. She fought strongly, but they soon began to overpower her.

* * *

The Fenton 3 and their Aunt rush to her aid, but Jack tells Lily and David to let him and Jazz handle it. But when he and Jazz go off to fight, a massive ghost sneaks up on them. In panic, Lily attempts to fire an Ecto blast, but she gets something better instead, she freezes the ghost solid. She and David are both put in shock by this, but David suggests that this was one of their Father's more unique talents and this makes Lily feel all the better, at least until more ghost mutants show up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and his aunt aid Danielle in her fight. Jazz uses her gauntlets to punch her way through the Ghost mutates, while Jack uses his ghost rays to blast them one by one, but then 2 grab him and lift him 20 feet in the air. He manages get them off, but then is about to fall. Or at least that's what was expected, but instead Jack finds himself floating in mid-air. In joy, he looks at the ghosts and says

"You guys are in trouble now"

He follows this up with a charge accompanied by Ecto blasts. When one managed to grab him, he is actually able knock it off him. He is left flabbergasted, until another tries to swipe at him and he dodges with incredible speed. Jazz watched it all and can see that Jack's powers are manifesting even faster than she ever imagined.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Lily and David are also being surrounded, Lily was freezing them as fast as she could, but there were too many. Eventually one grabbed her and David, but then something happened, she suddenly began to glow and phased out of the mutants arms. Once free, she freezes her attacker cold. But when she tries to phase her brother free by making the ghost who has him intangible, she instead phases into the creature. Now she had control over its entire body, so she not only lets David go, but she attacks the other monsters before exiting her host and leaving him to collapse.

* * *

David is amazed by what his sister just did, but is interrupted by more monsters surrounding them. Lily tries to use her newfound phasing powers to help them escape, but instead she activates a new ability, one that made them both invisible. Not what they were expecting, but it did aid their escape, as they were able to sneak away.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Jazz and Jack were making headway with Danielle, but there were too many, so they decided to back off, for now. What they didn't know that they were being watched by a crow with some type of mechanical eye. This bird was a spy for Mallory and she had just witnessed her mutates be defeated and escaped from. She is furious by this, which makes Operative O reluctant to inform her that Sam and Danny have escaped from their cells. Naturally, this made her all the more furious; until Operative K comes in and tells her that other of her ghost-mutant squadron is poised to engage their target, Valerie. She is pleased by this, but orders K to tell them not to attack until she gives the word, which K follows. Then Mallory tells O to put the entire complex on high alert for Danny and Sam, which he follows.

* * *

Then, Mallory exits the room and enters another; there she is greeted by 5 ghost mutants. These five are her most deadly of Mutates, they are her Elite troop, they are the new Masters Blasters (because Mallory's last name is Young, no one would make the connection to her). They are; Flail Fist (a metallic ghost with an armored body and mace-like hands), Sonar (a female bat-like ghost with a high-pitched shriek that is second only to the Ghostly wail), Spike-Hyde (an Ankylosaurus-like ghost with a large tail that he can expand or shrink at will), Mist (a female, gaseous ghost who transform into any form of gas there is: Helium, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, etc.) and Dragonfly (as his name suggests, he is a Dragonfly like ghost with a talent for fire energy beams out of his eyes and tail and can breath fire as well as create sonic blasts with his wings. He is the leader of the group). Mallory tells them that she has a job for them and they all look ready to carry it out.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
